


Let Go

by ahogeboy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Requited Love, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 20:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17230895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahogeboy/pseuds/ahogeboy
Summary: Byakuya Togami had always been skilled at holding himself back. Even in the most desperate of situations, he could keep his cool, and even when dealing with the strongest of emotions, he kept a straight face. That is, until a certain someone comes into his life.





	Let Go

Byakuya Togami had always been skilled at holding himself back. Even in the most desperate of situations, he could keep his cool, and even when dealing with the strongest of emotions, he kept a straight face.

His feelings for Naegi were no exception at first. He put up a good act, pretending he wasn't interested, acting like he was just another of his unimportant classmates, acting like his heart didn't skip a beat whenever Naegi spoke to him. Falling for someone so far beneath him felt so foolish, he knew he could never be with him due to his family traditions, but at the same time he just couldn't help feeling fond of him. His messy brown hair, round eyes, his optimism... It was all quite endearing, in all honesty. But like always, he could restrain himself.

It only became harder when he noticed that he had caught Naegi's eye as well. The brunette often stared at him in class (until he saw that Byakuya had noticed, he would then look away with flushed cheeks), became flustered talking to him, wanting to spend more time with him- It was obvious that he was attracted to him, and almost everyone in their class could tell, teasing him about it from time to time. Makoto wasn't very good at hiding how he felt.

Still, he had to hold back.  
Until he managed to get caught up in one of his classmates games, that is.

Being trapped in this school together could be quite boring, even if it was 'for the sake of preserving hope' in the headmasters words, and it seemed tonight that most of the class had gotten together for a game of 'Seven Minutes in Heaven'. Under any other circumstances, Byakuya would've refused to participate, however when Naegi drew his name- Well, how could he say no? This may be the only chance he has to kiss him without having to reveal his true feelings. It was the perfect chance to get it out of his system... Maybe he'd be able to move on after this. He knew he could never be with him, after all, not when he had family traditions and expectations to uphold. And so, with a faked sigh of annoyance, he followed the boy into the closet.

The closet was rather dark and cramped, but he could still see Makoto, who was shyly blushing and fidgeting nervously with his sleeves. While in such close proximity, it was hard not to stare at those lips of his...

"... Y-you don't have to kiss me if you don't want to, you know. We can just wait it out..." The brunette stammered after an awkward moment of silence, though he couldn't have been any more wrong about Byakuya not wanting to kiss him. He wanted to so badly, he was just... Waiting for the right moment.

"You're right, I don't have to. I don't have to do anything that I do not wish to do- But I fully intend to play the game as it was meant to be played." The heir stated with a sigh, before moving closer, hand resting under the boys chin to tilt his head upwards. Before Makoto could say anything more, he gently kissed him, his free hand moving to his waist. The luckster was tense at first, having been taken by surprise, although he soon relaxed and pulled the taller boy closer.

It wasn't long before it became clear how much the two had been craving each other's affection, Makoto's back pressed against the wall as their kissing gradually grew more passionate. He could feel the others fingers tangling in his once neat hair, but the heir couldn't have cared less about appearances right how. No, he had become lost in the feeling of Makoto's lips pressed against his own, honestly forgetting all sense of restraint.

"T-Togami, you..." Makoto tried to say something to him, ask him if he felt the same way towards him- After all, usually you wouldn't just make out with someone you don't care for- However he was silenced with another kiss as he felt his hand run up his shirt.

And somehow, even though it had felt like they'd only been in there together for minute or so, their time ran out. The heir abruptly pulled himself away from him when he heard a knock on the closet door, straightening himself out as Sayaka opened the door and grinned at them.

"So, how'd it go, you two~?" She seemed to know what they'd been doing, although it was probably easy to tell from their red faces and unstable breathing.

"It's not your place to know. Quit being such a nosy pest, would you?" Byakuya snapped, glaring at the idol. She only giggled at this, used to his harsh words, before opening the door all the way and allowing them out. The blonde immediately walked away from everyone else before they could say anything to him, not wanting to hear their annoying comments.

"T-Togami, wait!" Makoto shouted after him, before quickly following behind him. He needed to ask him- Or at least confess. After that, he just felt like he had to tell him...

They didn't stop walking until they were far away from everyone else, when Byakuya came to an abrupt halt in the middle of the hallway. "What do you want?" He tried to use his usual condescending tone, but ended up failing miserably.

Makoto paused for a moment, wondering if he should really be saying this now, but after those few minutes of intimacy, he knew he wouldn't get a better chance to tell him. He took a cautious step forward, determination building in his chest.

"I... I've felt this way for a long time now, Togami. I wasn't sure at first, but now I'm certain- I'm certain that I want to be closer to you. In that closet, you... Was that how you really feel about me?"

There was a brief pause, before Byakuya spoke once more, his typically cold tone now sounding a bit softer, albeit more dismaying as well. "And so what if it is? I have certain responsibilities as heir, I can't simply run off with whoever I desire."

Makoto remembered he had mentioned this once before- Heirs to the Togami corporation were supposed to have many wives with many children. Rich wives. Something the luckster was almost the complete opposite of, being a middle class teenage boy. But still, he wouldn't give up- He couldn't imagine that Byakuya could be truly happy if he didn't even get to choose who he married, and making Byakuya happy was what he wanted to do more than anything.

"... But that's just in the future, right? Wouldn't it be okay while we're trapped in here? If I could be with you and make you happy, even if it's just for a year or so, then it'd be worth it for me."

Another pause. Byakuya had to think carefully about his reply- It was so tempting to just turn around and accept his affections, however he knew as soon as they were permitted to leave this school, they would have to end things, and the pain that would go with that... Well, to be honest he just didn't want to feel it, and he didn't want to break the lucksters heart so badly. If they ever did get out of here, that is- with the state of the world outside being as destroyed as it is, there was a chance they'd be stuck here for a very long time.

"... Because we'll both just end up hurting in the end. It's foolish to-"

Before he could finish, he felt Naegi hug him from behind, and as much as he hated to admit it to himself, he relished the touch. He could feel the walls he built around himself start to come crashing down as Naegi held him close, a feeling he hadn't experienced before, and he finally surrendered himself to his affection.

"... I'm a member of the Togami family. I suppose I could find a way- No, of course I can find a way to make this work." He mumbled out loud without noticing, trying to reassure himself that this wasn't a mistake.

"That's right! You're amazing, I know you can do it." Makoto finally pulled away from him with a smile as Byakuya turned around to face him, cheeks tinted pink.

Byakuya stepped close to him once more, tilting his chin up before planting another kiss on the brunettes lips. Makoto gladly kissed back, standing on the tips of his toes to reach him better. He smiled at him again as he pulled away, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before speaking again.

"So, uh, I know there isn't much to do here, but... How about we go on a date tomorrow? You know, hanging out somewhere, just you and me..." The luckster asked with a sheepish grin, to which Togami smiled, letting out a quiet chuckle.

"Yes, that does sound pleasant. I accept."

Makoto beamed at his answer, clearly excited at his answer. That meant they were officially dating now, if the kissing hadn't been enough to prove that. "Awesome! I'll see you tomorrow, then!" He pulled away from his embrace, albeit reluctantly, before starting to head back to his own room- it was getting late after all, and Makoto wasn't exactly a night owl. He was more of a morning person. "Goodnight, Togami! I love you!"

Togami couldn't hide the blush on his face at the word 'love'- he wasn't quite used to that. Not even his parents had told them they loved him very often, and when they did they were solely using it to justify their decisions. "I... Love you too, Naegi." The words felt strange on his tongue, as it was something he'd never said to someone before, but he couldn't help but smile. It was strange, but it was wonderful at the same time. So this was what mutual love felt like... It was well worth the trouble of breaking some family traditions. With a light feeling in his chest, he returned to his bedroom, for the first time in a long while feeling excited for the next day.

If he had known letting go of his restraints would be so rewarding he might've done it sooner. He still had some anxiety about what his family would think if they found out, and how this would turn out in the long run, but for now... For now he could let himself feel happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Sorry for the lack of writing lately, I've been busy, but I finally managed to finish this, so I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
